Two-cycle internal combustion engines are lubricated by mixing a two-cycle engine oil in a prescribed proportion with fuel for the engine. The mixture of fuel and lubricant passes through the crank case of a two-cycle engine where it lubricates the moving parts of the engine and then flows through the intake ports of the engine into the combustion chamber where the fuel and lubricant is burned. Thus a lubricant used in a two-cycle internal combustion engine must not only provide for adequate lubrication of moving engine parts but it must also be able to burn cleanly without leaving objectionable engine deposits, or the like.
There are many different two-cycle engines oil additives. However, because of the increasing severity of the conditions under which two-cycle engines now operate, there is a demand for new and improved additives for two-cycle engines.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved two-cycle engine oil additive.